Broly (DragonBall Zeron)
Broly DragonBall Zeron Xicor saga After his death in Broly Second Coming, he was banished in Hell. He stayed there for a long time, until he was wished back by Namek's Porunga according to Trunks' wishes. Broly is sent back to Earth, where he is confronted by Vegeta. Broly angrily turns into a Super Saiyan to settle things with Vegeta, and Vegeta turns into a Super Saiyan as well. The two fight an evenly matched battle, until Trunks and Goten return in their light speeded spaceship, which can travel from one place to another in an instant. Trunks and Goten come to Earth, fuse and become Gotenks. Gotenks comes to the fight to stop it, telling Vegeta that they need Broly as the seventh Super Saiyan to bring Goku back using the light stone method, but Vegeta does not care about Goku, and intends to settle things with Broly. Broly then however, turns into the Legendary Super Saiyan, and then turns into a Super Saiyan 3, creating a huge portal, and going through to another dimension. Servant of Lord Zeron After Broly went through the portal, he somehow came in contact with Lord Zeron, the Lord of the Universe, and Broly probably became overpowered by him and became his loyal servant. After becoming a servant, Broly joins one of Lord Zeron's factions called the Kenzo faction, which involve Turles, Janemba, Bojack, Gingalow, Bido, Gokua, Buujin and Zangya. They were stuck in Hell, however Broly was their key for success. Like the Tyrant faction (The team of King Cold, Yougirou, Frieza, Cooler and Cell) they were also given a mission to capture Goku, but the two factions were rivals. The Tyrant faction seemed to have more powerful people on their team, however after Broly joined Turles' faction, their success was guaranteed. In Hell, they stumbled upon Cooler who was killed by Gohan on Earth, and they overpowered Cooler, making a deal with him. After that, Cooler joined the Kenzo faction. Forms Broly has many forms, especially in DragonBall Zeron. In his normal form, he uses powerful energy attacks, and pro-close combat warrior type fighting. His signature move is the eraser cannon. Super Saiyan Broly, since a long time ago had the ability to become a Super Saiyan. His Super Saiyan form is different, as his Super Saiyan form is unique compared to the other Super Saiyan forms. Broly in this form produces green aura, and he can use more deadly energy blasts, and his fighting style, defense and speed have also increased. Like other saiyans, his hair is golden, but a little bit green. Broly's signature move is the eraser cannon. Legendary Super Saiyan Broly is the Legendary Super Saiyan, a rare type of person that transforms into a rare form of Super Saiyan. He enlarges in this form, and also is more faster, stronger and powerful. Broly uses more strong energy attacks in this form, and is equal to the power level that of a Super Saiyan 2. Broly is like a Super Saiyan 2 in this form, but is addressed as the Legendary Super Saiyan. For this form, he enlarges one more foot, and increases in weight as well, but does not lose any speed. His aura becomes green, and his hair becomes light green, but a bit gold as well. And also, his hair resembles Trunks' Super Saiyan form, but is a bit longer. Broly uses a blaster wave as his signature, and he also uses his new move, the Legendary Punch, which is said to rival Super Saiyan Goku's dragon fist. Super Saiyan 3 Broly Broly became a Super Saiyan 3 to create a portal between Earth and Dimensions such as Hell. His hair is like Goku and Vegeta's Super Saiyan 3 hairs, but a bit longer. Broly in this form, has light green hair, with light green aura surrounding his body, and there is also blue lightning aura surrounding his body. He is more stronger, faster and can use more powerful energy blasts.